Princess of Galma
by Violet Fire Krazed
Summary: The Princess of Galma always did what she had to do... No matter the consequences.


_Princess of Galma:_

_Prologue_

By AriaJack and Violet Fire Krazed

The island of Galma was not the happiest place for a child to grow up. It was a place where people were born old and spent there days debating in marble rooms and walking in peaceful hallways. Children were to be seen and not heard until they were clever enough to present their ideas in a debate, and canny enough to leave few or no loopholes in a business contract.

The princess of Galma was certainly no exception. In fact, she was the rule. She was raised in the Council meetings, schooled during Trade conferences with the Seven Isles, and brought up by the shrewdest, most crafty tutors. Almost since her birth, the Princess of Galma, who was also named Galma, was a creature of learning, coldness, and cunning. She was everything her father had hoped she would be.

Her father was the epitome of a Galman politician: dignified, wise, and imposing. He was a tall man with a face that could have been chiseled out of the same marble as his palace. He gave the impression of being able to see everything all the time, and such was the cleverness of his spies that he did seem to be aware of everything that occurred in both his palace, and the surrounding city. Very few in Galma dared to defy him and those few only in the quietest whispers.

For although Galma was in no way a military power, or a police state the King had other ways of destroying his enemies. Most of these were such quiet, subtle ways that many would only realize how serious their position had become when it was far to late to do anything about it.

Every morning Princess Galma would wake up at dawn and wash her face in a basin of cold water. Then, as was her custom even at this tender age of twelve, she would sit in quiet contemplation at the southern window for fifteen minutes exactly, and meditate on the purpose and use of power. Only afterwards would she make her way down to the dining room that the royal family used for meals.

It was a grand room with vaulted marble ceilings and many, many windows. It was often used for state dinners with visiting nobles. When called upon to make an impression, the hall was decorated with such finery as to shock even the richest king.

At the moment, the room was empty except for a medium sized table where the royal family ate their meals. Breakfast was mostly imported fruits and vegetables with very few types of meat. It was considered important at breakfast to prepare oneself for the day by not burdening yourself down with unnecessary weight. As usual, silence reigned throughout the hall except for small comments on the position of the plate of strawberries.

However, today was not necessarily a usual day. Today, Queen Jadis would arrive in Galma for the yearly trade meeting, and as Princess Galma was now capable of understanding such a discussion, she would go with her father, and watch silently.

Jadis' arrival would create a stir, albeit small, in the normal activities of the court. Instead of going directly about their various studies and debates, the whole court would stand and watch as the queen of Narnia was admitted to the throne room and take part in welcoming her to Galma. As soon as she left the room normal activities would continue, along with added discussion about the Narnian trade treaty, the largest event of the year.

Also, a couple of the courtiers would be with her and her father as advisors, watching the proceedings with eagle eyes to make sure no detail was overlooked.

First there would be Peredil who was somewhat of an oddity in that he was not only a master politician, but a master swordsman as well. He seemed to Princess Galma like a piece of well-shaped steel. His movements were more powerful than most Galmans, but they were still graceful. His words were as precise and often as cunning as his swordplay, and he had raised Princess Galma almost as much as her own father had. He was also the only bodyguard that the Galman royal family employed. He was with her father almost constantly, but he was also careful to never leave the Princess unprotected.

The other was Dannath, and he was possibly the most light-hearted Galman on the island. This was mostly because he was a master trader, who usually dealt with the foreign trade agreements. It was said that he had picked up too many bad habits from the outside world, and he had an alarming tendency to laugh quietly on occasion. Princess Galma admired his abilities and believed that his quirks made him a valuable ally when dealing with those foreign to Galma.

The debate chamber that was traditionally used for this occasion was a simple octagonal room. The walls and floors were completely unadorned as it was against Galman policy to be comfortable while completing business. In the center of the room was a large circular table made of polished wood with a copy of last year's agreement already waiting for each member of the party. The king, Dannath, Peredil, and Princess Galma had already memorized the entire twelve page treaty some time ago, but it was considered polite to have a copy there for the perusal of the other party, and it would have seemed rude to only give a copy to the White Witch without at least appearing to need one themselves.

Jadis' presence intensified the cold air of the chamber to an almost arctic chill. Princess Galma had never been in such close quarters to the witch. She had only ever seen her from a distance. The tall statuesque woman, long black hair tied back in a loose braid, crowned with shining silver. Her robes made her look larger than she really was but she was still elegantly dangerous, just as Galma remembered her from before. To the princess' eyes the queen's robes were flamboyant and strange: white, almost as white as snow and covered in fur.

Jadis sneered disdainfully at her copy as she sat down in the chair provided for her. The King of Galma wasted no time, and introduced his advisors and daughter to her. Jadis ignored both Dannath and Peredil who she recognized from the past several years. Instead she focused on Princess Galma with almost alarming scrutiny. The king noticed the intensity of her stare and calmly drew her attention back to the meeting.

"Queen Jadis, I'm glad to see you well."

"I'm sure you are. Now, I trust that our previous trade agreement will still stand?"

"Unless you wish to make amendments…Your Majesty"

"Not an amendment exactly, but I am quite curious as to why I have not received any foodstuffs for nearly a month!" Her voice was nearly a shout when she finished. However, neither the king nor the princess was intimidated. Instead, they were both considering how best to tell Queen Jadis that since Archenland had realized why Galma was buying their entire surplus of grain and beef they were refusing to sell it without a new contract, one that included a clause forcing Galma to stop all trade with Narnia.

In retaliation her father was threatening to immediately withdraw the diplomats he had sent to intermediate at Archenland's peace summit with Calormene. Without their calming influence the meeting would likely fail, throwing Archenland back into war.

The situation was delicate to say the least. Archenland's dislike of Narnia was what had forced Jadis to seek out Galma's help some ninety-three years ago. After her first year of ruling Narnia, the witch had carelessly destroyed all political relations with Archenland by murdering their ambassadors. Archenland had cut off all supply trains and refused to trade with Narnia, vowing never to do so until the witch was no longer in power. Jadis had been forced to go to Galma.

In all actuality Archenland must have known why Galma bought so many supplies. This sudden reaction of shocked horror was just a ploy. Archenland was most likely hoping that Galma would be so busy trying to save both of their trade treaties that they wouldn't mind if Archenland raised their prices.

It wasn't going to work. If Galma carried out his threat to remove his diplomats then Archenland would find herself in the middle of a very expensive war. They wouldn't be able to afford to lose their biggest trade partner in a fit of pique. Their only other option would be to trade directly with Narnia, which was almost unthinkable to most Archenlanders. The people wouldn't stand for it if the government tried and they would be facing internal troubles as well as a war. Finally, they would have to deal with Jadis who was a dangerous opponent when playing at politics.

Archenland had been stalling for the last few weeks in the hopes that they could get their treaty with Calormene signed, giving them much more leverage, but the negotiations had slowed to a crawl and Galma was running out patience. Archenland would capitulate soon, or else.

Instead of mentioning any of this the king was absolutely calm in assuring Jadis that the supply line would start again soon with recompense for the unsent supplies. Jadis sniffed slightly, and Princess Galma thought that Jadis didn't actually know of the situation with Archenland. This was just as well as it might have tempted the witch to offer Archenland a better deal, a disastrous blow to Galma.

Dannath reminded the king in a low voice that the cotton Jadis was once again requiring this year would be difficult to find since many of those fields in Archenland in had burnt. Although the princess did not allow it to show on her face she was disturbed that her father might have forgotten this. She hoped it was just a show to deceive the witch, but she greatly feared that it wasn't. Her father was getting older, and what might be a small slip now could turn into a very dangerous mistake some other time.

Jadis immediately turned an angry eye on Dannath; she did not approve of Galma's advisors. She thought Dannath was a fool and a weakling, but she hated Peredil even more. In his youth the master swordsman had traveled throughout the known world, gaining fame and honor. When he reached Narnia he had already been awarded the title of master. In the presence of the queen herself, he had bested the three greatest Narnian Masters: Lord Hespern, General Otmin, and Lady Alethea.

Peredil had often told her stories of his travels when she was a restless child, and she remembered from his tales that Lord Hespern had refused to give up until he was dead, and General Otmin would bear the scar of Peredil's sword for the rest of his life. Of Lady Alethea she knew little. Peredil never spoke of her except in the most proper terms befitting a lady of her status.

Afterwards the witch had tried to suborn Peredil into her service. Offering him anything his heart desired. Princess Galma had always felt strangely worried when he said that, somehow feeling that he ought to have taken the witch's offer. She had been very young. Now, she understood that duty, honor, and loyalty had made him reject the witch and return to Galma to advise her father.

"I need that cotton to make uniforms for my soldiers. You must include it in the treaty." Queen Jadis was furious.

"That is quiet impossible. Perhaps you will take something else in its place. Some other commodity besides cotton." The witch's nostrils flared in anger and she looked around the room as if she would find something on the bare walls and floor to take. Her eyes fell on Princess Galma.

"I'll take the princess."

Peredil was on his feet in instant, his hand settled on the pommel of his sword in a threat. Dannath had uttered a startled 'No,' but stayed seated. Only her father remained still. He and Jadis were staring at each other intensely.

"I don't wish to keep her, but surely a few years in Narnia will teach her many things she could never learn on Galma…" King Galma seemed arrested by her gaze.

"Yes, yes."

"Perhaps when she turns eighteen she can come and visit me in Narnia for a few years. Five, maybe?" Peredil sat down suddenly, as though dizzy. The king did not seem to notice.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea."

"Your majesty," Dannath interrupted. Catching the king's attention away from the witch. "Princess Galma must return to Galma before she's twenty-one, for her coronation." King Galma blinked a few times and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes, you're quite correct." He turned back to the witch, but determinedly did not look her in the eye. "The princess Galma would only be able to stay until a month before her coronation." Dannath now addressed the witch directly.

"Are you certain, your' Majesty, that you would wish to have the princess at your' castle for such a short time as three years?" Princess Galma blinked, Dannath was grasping at straws now. Three years was hardly a small period of time.

"Much can happen in three years. I would be pleased to have her there."

There was a pause in which Dannath subsided into silence, and the king frowned into mid-air. Then Peredil spoke.

"If the princess is going to Narnia then I will accompany her." It was obvious that Jadis had not expected that, for a moment she seemed angry, then a slight smile crossed her face.

"Yes. I think you would enjoy being back in Narnia. I'm sure that there are a few 'old friends' who would be happy to see you." The witch smiled unpleasantly, and Galma remembered with a blink Peredil's description of General Otmin. The bestial ox-like creature who could savage her with one horn. She was quite grateful for Peredil's support, for if there was one man who could stop anything from harming her, it was Peredil.

Peredil nodded curtly, and was silent. The King spoke last.

"We shall inform the scribe of the changes he must make to the treaty. Until he is finished drafting new copies we are adjourned." He rose along with Queen Jadis, and he bowed politely to her as she swept out of the room.

----------------

A/N: Usual disclaimer apply.

Violet says: This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you liked it.

Aria says: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Violet says: I don't want to beg for reviews

Aria says: I do.


End file.
